familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moniteau County, Missouri
Moniteau County is a county located in Central Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,607. Its county seat is California. The county was organized February 14, 1845 and named for the Moniteau Creek. 'Moniteau' is a French spelling of Manitou, Algonquian for "the Great Spirit." Moniteau County is part of the Jefferson City, MO Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.44%) is land and (or 0.56%) is water. Adjacent counties *Cooper County (northwest) *Boone County (northeast) *Cole County (southeast) *Miller County (south) *Morgan County (southwest) Major highways * U.S. Route 50 * Route 5 * Route 87 * Route 179 Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 14,827 people, 5,259 households, and 3,728 families residing in the county. The population density was 36 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 5,742 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.75% White, 3.78% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.48% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. Approximately 2.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 35.8% were of German, 20.5% American, 8.2% English and 7.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,259 households out of which 35.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 31.10% from 25 to 44, 20.90% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 113.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 116.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,168, and the median income for a family was $42,487. Males had a median income of $26,807 versus $20,853 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,609. About 7.30% of families and 9.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Education Public Schools *Clarksburg C-2 School District – Clarksburg **Clarksburg Elementary School (K-08) *High Point R-III School District – High Point **High Point Elementary School (K-08) *Jamestown C-1 School District – Jamestown **Jamestown Elementary School (PK-06) **Jamestown High School (07-12) *Moniteau County R-I School District – California **California Elementary School (PK-05) **California Middle School (06-08) **California High School (09-12) *Moniteau County R-V School District – Latham **Moniteau County Elementary School (K-08) *Tipton R-VI School District – Tipton **Tipton Elementary School (PK-06) **Tipton High School (07-12) Private Schools *California Christian Academy – California (02-07) – Nondenominational Christian *Hazel Dell School – Latham (02-09) – Mennonite *Prairie Union School – Latham (02-09) – Mennonite *South Latham School – Latham (01-08) – Mennonite *St. Andrew School – Tipton (K-09) – Roman Catholic Politics Local The Republican Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Moniteau County. Republicans hold all but two of the elected positions in the county. State All of Moniteau County is included in Missouri’s 117th District in the Missouri House of Representatives and is represented by Caleb Jones (R-California). All of Moniteau County is a part of Missouri’s 6th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Mike Kehoe (R-Jefferson City). Federal All of Moniteau County is included in Missouri’s 4th Congressional District and is currently represented by Vicky Hartzler (R-Harrisonville) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Political Culture Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 858, than any candidate from either party in Moniteau County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Moniteau County, Missouri *Benjamin Ratcliff, triple murderer in Park County, Colorado, born in Moniteau County in 1841Laura King Van Dusen, "Benjamin Ratcliff: Park County Pioneer, Civil War Veteran, Triple Murderer; What Happened and Why", Historic Tales from Park County: Parked in the Past (Charleston, South Carolina: The History Press, 2013), ISBN 978-1-62619-161-7, pp. 127-134. References Further reading * History of Cole, Moniteau, Morgan, Benton, Miller, Maries and Osage counties, Missouri : from the earliest time to the present, including a department devoted to the preservation of sundry personal, business,professional and the private records; besides a valuable fund of notes, original observations, etc. etc. (1889) online External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Moniteau County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:1845 establishments in the United States Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Moniteau County, Missouri Category:Jefferson City, Missouri metropolitan area Category:Missouri counties on the Missouri River